


False Recount

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, castiel one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s movie night and Castiel picks a movie with a historical plot based on a true story. Through out the movie he continuously talks about what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Recount

“It’s Cassie’s turn.” You said with a cheery smile as the credits started to roll on the movie the four of you had been watching. Cas looked down at you and you gave him an encouraging smile. “Go on. I showed you how to work the DVD player. You can do it.”

He swallowed audibly before standing up and heading towards the pile of DVD’s that sat in front the TV. After about a minute he looked up triumphantly once he’d found one that he wanted to watch. You gave him another smile, indicating for him to put it in. It took another few minutes but he managed to remember everything that you’d taught him.

“Good work buddy.” Sam said from his place at your feet before taking a swig of his beer. Cas nodded, but looked to you for confirmation.

“You did good.” You whispered as he sat back down beside you on the small couch that you and Dean were already squished together on.

Cas folded his hands in his laps neatly as his shoulders hunched together from the lack of room. Dean noticed and lifted his arm to lie across the back of the couch behind your head so you could snuggle tighter into the crook of his arm, giving Cas more space. The Angel shot you both grateful looks before turning his attention back to the screen. Once Sam pressed play he slouched down on the floor and leaned his head back against your knees so you could play with his hair.

Once the opening title popped up Dean groaned and you hid a smile. “Really Cas?” Dean said. “Pocahontas?”

“Leave him alone Dean.” You said in defence.

“I am not watching this crap.” He said.

“We had to sit through The Godfather, Dean, you can survive a Disney movie.” Sam said.

“How dare you. The Godfather is art.” Dean cried out.

“Of course it is honey.” You cooed as you stroked a hand across his chest, trying to sooth his childlike insecurity.

Dean relaxed back against the couch and you tugged at Sam’s hair roughly. He yelped and looked up at you. You gave him a pointed look that contained a threat of violence if he antagonised his brother.

He just gave you a disbelieving smile and shook his head as he turned back to his previous position. You started to run your fingers through his hair again as you all settled back in to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie you snapped. “Okay, Cassie, enough!” You yelled. He jumped slightly and you instantly regretted raising your voice. “Sorry.” You sighed. “I didn’t mean to yell.”

“I would’ve done more than that.” Dean said muttered in irritation as he swigged his beer.

You shot him a glare and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He returned the look and knocked his thigh against yours in retaliation. You simply lifted your chin and looked back at Cas, showing that you were above the Winchester’s pettiness.

“Cassie, honey,” you placed a hand on his forearm, “you don’t need to tell us about what really happened to Pocahontas.”

“But this movie, it doesn’t speak the truth of her story. I know, I was there. She was only ten years old; eleven even. She and John were never lovers, they were merely friends. And they never married. She was wed to John Rolfe, not John Smith.” Cas explained again for what seemed like the millionth time since the movie started.

“We know. We heard you the first time. And the second, and the third, and the forth.” Sam said.

Cas looked lost and you took pity on him. “Well, I-”

“Its’ okay, Cassie.” You interrupted. “It’s just a movie.”

He looked at you then and searched your face. “I’ve upset you.”

“No, of course not.” You said quickly.

“Yes.” Dean said at the same time.

You closed your eyes briefly in irritation but ignored Dean’s comment and focused back on Cas. “It’s okay.” You started. “You haven’t upset us, it’s just that it’s proper etiquette to not tear apart a movie’s plot while you watch it. You do that after. Okay?” You added with a warm smile.

He nodded slowly. “Okay, I apologise. I won’t….tear apart the plot.”

“Great.” You said cheerily before snuggling back into Dean and stealing his beer.

“Hey-” He started to protest.

“Don’t be mean to Cas.” You hissed quietly.

He sighed in defeat and turned his attention back to the movie, not bothering to try and rescue his beer back from your clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
